Reciting Poe
by Sibyll Trelawney
Summary: CG: All Gil's quotes have finally gotten to Catherine and she suddenly starts to think of everything in the form of Poe's 'The Raven' One stanza has course language!


Disclaimer: Characters do not under any circumstance belong to me. Neither  
does the poem. It belongs to Edgar Allen Poe, I've just changed as many  
words as I could.  
Rating: NC-17 I think... Attempted Sex scene and strong language  
A/N: My friend dared me to write a CSI Poem by re-writing The Raven. My  
best friend, nevermore! :)  
  
Once upon a midday dreary, I lay delirious and teary,  
Over yet another Oprah episode that shook me to the core,  
While I sat there, almost crying, then there came a distant sighing,  
As Gil stood there softly smiling, smiling from my open door.  
`Watching O again.' He muttered, `I could hear you from the hall.'  
I nodded, we said no more.  
  
Ah, so softly I can feel him, sitting by me with the lights dim,  
And his breath along my neckline as we plunge towards the floor.  
Eagerly my heart was beating; - as we kissed beside the heating  
But I cried to be removed from - removed from the lounge room floor  
Digging in my back lay books that Linds had left there on the floor  
Linds will pay! Forever more.  
  
Words, sweet and soft as clover, whispered as his lips pass over  
Thrilled me ­ filled me with a sweetness I had never felt before;  
Only in his arms I'm feeling, our hearts bond together beating  
Tis some magic that allows us such a passion to explore  
Some dark magic that releases passion that we must explore  
Our bodies one, evermore.  
  
His hands start tracing down my spine, our minds have given up on time,  
The world around us spinning for just this one thing we implore;  
Than there came a distant beeping, `God, can't we pretend we're sleeping?'  
And Gil laughed while quickly reaching, reaching for the bedroom floor,  
Where his beeper lies there mocking me, upon my bedroom floor.  
Duty calls, and nothing more.  
  
Deep in the darkness driving, the call had sent us wondering, striving,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams of loving that one man that I adore  
Alas our time was broken, by a murder left unspoken  
And the only word there spoken was the neighboring uproar!  
T'was here I sighed, for the media had began their large uproar!  
For we told truths, and nothing more.  
  
Slowly near the fire burning, one sharp noise made heads start turning,  
One man who was still breathing, wielding a bloodied up claymore.  
`Surely' thought I, `surely we will solve this case in minutes  
Then return to such sweet pleasures upon my bedroom floor  
Please let this case go quickly so Gil can pin me to the floor'  
I could only wait, nothing more!  
  
Laying stretched out in the gutter, was our victim, a harsh cutter,  
With slit wrists and neck it seemed that he was dripping blood galore.  
Not the slightest did I shudder, not a minute did I hover  
But I took my snaps, bagged him up and sent him to the morgue  
I would watch the autopsy carefully once I got back to the morgue.  
Sit and watch, and nothing more.  
  
Removing skin is quite a task, opening him I let out a gasp  
The mans stomach, lungs and nose were like his own private drugstore,  
Though his head is nicely shaven, he eyes me like a raven,  
Ghastly grim and deadly raven, boring eyes into my core ­  
Tell me why this one dead man should scare me to my core.  
Quoth my Grissom, nevermore  
  
I then return back to the lab, hitting my knee on a very cold slab  
`Tis then my words were censored for the little ones and senior.  
For we cannot be listening to complaints that people bring in,  
Just because I say a naughty word like, fuck, shit, crap or whore.  
No on CSI we don't encourage words like crap and whore.  
Complaints to Jerry, Nevermore.  
  
~~  
Now Dallas, who is writing and is very busy typing  
She is running out of words that all end with and sound like `or'.  
She is keeping to Poe's writing, she needs praise for this fast typing  
For this is longer than any poem she has ever written before ­  
She wonders how Edgar Allen Poe did this at all!  
This she wonders, evermore.  
~~  
  
Into the house I stumble, lights are out and I start to mumble,  
"I'm sure I left the lights on as I left and closed the door."  
I'm hoping that Gil called me, my mind on how he gnawed me;  
His teeth upon me gnawing, into my skin they gently tore ­  
Till I cursed him ever softly, and through his shirt I quickly tore.  
URST, nothing more  
  
After two long hours I fall asleep, he hasn't called me so I weep.  
I start to ponder does my Gil still love me anymore?  
Then, as I started napping, I heard a distant tapping  
Could it be that Gil was right there, gently tapping at my door?  
Was my dream becoming true with gentle tapping at my door?  
Quite realistic, evermore.  
  
I wander weak and weary, at least no longer am I teary,  
As I head towards the deafening tap against my own front door.  
There stands Gil looking charming, while my heartbeat starts it's calming  
Holding roses and champagne, as well as chocolates galore.  
Now I know he's really crawling with the chocolates galore.  
Oh how sweet, evermore.  
  
Then, methought, my mind was dreaming, when his eyes began their gleaming  
And he promised afterwards there would be so much more in store.  
"Gil," I cried, "just tell me quickly, please stop being so damn sneaky  
Surprise me now and we can celebrate right here at the door."  
Please GOD just tell me before I pin you to the floor.  
Damn my thoughts, evermore.  
  
"God!" cried I, "thing of evil! ­ God still, if Gil or devil! ­  
Whether surprise good or bad, please just tell me I implore."  
Since the day he asked to court me, this one night is sure to haunt me,  
I know I've ruined everything as he moves towards the floor,  
My hands in his tremble, as he places one knee on the floor.  
Shame shame shame! Evermore!  
  
"Catherine you're my one true love ­ stunning and graceful like a dove  
By that Heaven that bends above us ­ it is you that I adore."  
I'm trembling as he says these words, I've never had this many nerves  
Now I'm really feeling pressured, Lindsey stands there at the door.  
Gil continues "By god Catherine this I've never felt before,  
I love you, forevermore"  
  
Now in his hand, held ever so gently, this ring must cost more than a  
Bentley  
"I'd conquer time and space for you." Says the man that I adore.  
Before my answer is to come an ad break shatters the silent hum  
Nine news update on the war that no one cares about anymore.  
CSI is much better than some stupid boring old war!  
Ad breaks suck! Forevermore.  
  
Finally we're back from old ads, who cares about all these new fads  
Now will I finally spend my life with the one that I adore?  
Well you'll have to find out next week, unless the summary you seek  
In the television guide which tells you everything in store.  
Then you'd find a little quote that's never been heard before...  
"Yes I do ­ forevermore." 


End file.
